Late Christmas Shopping
by FabulousIzaya
Summary: "Ho, ho, ho, what do we have here? Aren't you a little too young to have kids? Or is it you that wants to sit on big ol' Santa's lap? Now that I wouldn't mind."
1. Chapter 1

**Late Christmas Shopping**

* * *

><p>Arthur was in a mad rush. Life had caught him in an endless loop of work, and as a result, late Christmas shopping. Per usual for late-December shopping malls, there were thousands of other people rushing around and fighting to get the right gifts and good bargains. Children were screaming, people were running, people were yelling, security was at its height, in short, it was hell.<p>

It seemed like fate was out to get him today, the one shop he needed to get to was _right in front _of the sitting-on-Santa's-lap thing. Of course, this meant that he was struggling to move and breathe as he attempted to get through the crowd of tiny children and parents pushing their way to the front of the line.

What made him think pushing through angry mothers would work, he didn't know. Rather than making his way _out _of the crowd, he seemed to have made his way to the _centre_. It was at this moment that Arthur Kirkland cursed his life, for what had started out as a good month, with the work promotion and all, had turned into a dreadful one.

"Ho, ho, ho, what do we have here? Aren't you a little too young to have kids? Or is it you that wants to sit on big ol' Santa's lap? Now _that_ I wouldn't mind." Arthur paused in his musings and turned to face who he expected to be a fat, old man with a beard and glasses. He had the beard and glasses part right, but the fat, old man part not so much. Arthur didn't reply, simply stared at the man before him. He was obviously wearing some kind of fat-suit, because the man's face was far from chubby or old; he had tanned skin, a lovely complexion, golden-blonde hair, beautiful, big, round, baby blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with hope – for what reason, he didn't know – and a wide, beaming smile directed solely down at him. After a while longer of staring, the man spoke up once again.

"Uh, anybody in there? You're holding up the line, and I really don't want those angry moms to be any angrier than they already are. So, if you're not here to sit on my lap then I'm gonna be disappointed for reals and will have to ask you to leave." Now _that _got Arthur's attention.

"What?" he asked, disbelief written all over his face, "What do you mean you'll be disappointed?"

"Ah. Did I say that part out loud?" The man asked with a sheepish grin and a light flush to his cheeks, "Well, we'll have to continue this conversation later, because my boss is glaring at me along with another 300 women and its making me really uncomfortable, and uh, my name is Alfred I get off at 5 maybe we could get some coffee?" The man, now known as Alfred, spoke in a single breath.

"Um, sure?" Arthur replied without thinking.

"Cool beans, alright well you're gonna have to move, otherwise you're gonna be trampled by a mob of angry moms." Alfred pushed Arthur to the side gently, and in came a typhoon of said angry mothers.

Arthur was about to continue his shopping before everything caught up with him, "Did I just agree to a date with _Santa_!?"

* * *

><p><strong>This went in a completely different way than I had intended it to... This took like an hour to do I don't even know what happened I just had this sudden urge to do a Christmas USUK fic... and I'm pretty sure there's going to be more to come haha<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - It's Santa Again**

* * *

><p>"I didn't even tell him my name!" Arthur was sulking. The video game he was planning to get his best friend and most annoying git of all, Gilbert, was out of stock and he had no idea what would be a good last-minute Christmas gift for someone like Gil, he had just agreed to a date with some random stranger in a Santa suit that apparently had a fetish for people sitting on him, and the mall was <em>still <em>teeming with people rushing around doing exactly what he was doing.

Late Christmas shopping really should be some kind of sport.

Arthur sighed.

It was only 3pm, which meant he had a full two hours until his date with not-so-much-Santa Claus. Why was he even going? Why did he even agree? It doesn't matter. For now, he needs to find Gilbert a gift.

After much searching around, he decided to go back to that game shop he originally intended on getting the game at. He re-entered the somewhat-small store and went over to the Nintendo section.

A whole ten minutes later he continued to stand there, staring at the games before a man came over to him and spoke in a familiar voice, "You've been standing here staring at those games for like ten minutes, dude" Arthur jumped and turned around with a start, not expecting the newcomer.

Alfred was standing, clad in new clothes, a black hoodie, black jeans and red and white converse sneakers, gazing at his with his usual smile that Arthur has come to adore. _Wait what?_

"Ah. It's you. Is it five already? That went by rather quickly. I didn't get a chance to tell you my name before those angry moms nearly crushed me; my name is Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you. You really shouldn't be inviting strangers that you don't even know the name of out to dates, you know. I could be a serial killer." Arthur raised one large eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur! Alfred Jones here! You shouldn't really be accepting strangers' invitations out to dates, _I _could be a serial killer, you know." Alfred laughed slightly.

"Point taken. You wouldn't happen to be knowledgeable about games, by any chance?" Arthur directed his attention to the games once more. He really had no clue what any of these were. Apart from Mario Kart, which Francis, Gilbert and Antonio had forced him to play against his will.

"Of course! Number one gamer is in the house! What kind of game are you looking for?" Alfred's gaze never once left his face; even as he began to explain that it wasn't _him _he was buying a game for, but 'an annoying git of a friend'.

"I'm not sure; he usually plays those games with the guns and things… What are you staring at?" Arthur asked, pausing mid-sentence.

"Nothing, was just thinking that your eyes are really pretty. Green, like grass, you ever notice? You'd think that working as Santa I'd get pretty sick of the colour green, but your eyes are different. Wonder why." Alfred smiled. Arthur felt his entire face heat up.

"Haha! Your face is all red, now you're Christmas colours!" The taller blonde laughed and patted his back gently, "but seriously, your eyes are hella pretty. I guess I'm making you uncomfortable, all that kind of talk can wait for our date," Alfred winked at him before continuing, "so, your friend plays games like COD and MW, huh. Well, do you know what games he has already?"

"Uh, I think he's got Call of Duty or something along those lines, and he mentioned he wanted the latest version of it, I think." Arthur put a finger to his chin in thought, before nodding his head, "What's the latest version of that game?" he asked, turning his head towards the other man.

"That would be Advanced Warfare." He picked a box from the shelf, "this one here. It's a bit pricey, so if the present he's getting you is like a candle or something then I'd probably just get him a snickers bar or something. Unless you really like candles." Alfred joked.

"No, he's getting me a cat. He said it's depressing seeing me alone all the time and that I am apparently too 'grouchy' to get myself a boyfriend, so he decided to get me a cat." Arthur replied, taking the box from the other's hands and carrying it to the self-service checkout. "Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it."

"Hey man, no need to be so formal, we're going on a date after this, right?" Alfred teased. "And I'm actually feeling kinda hungry, so maybe we could get dinner instead of coffee?" he suggested coolly.

"Well, I don't really like coffee and I've been walking around all day so I'm feeling rather hungry myself. So I guess my answer is yes." Arthur smiled to himself; even if he had walked around all day and been trampled over by all sorts of people, he did manage to score himself a date.

He saw Alfred give himself a fist bump out of the corner of his eye, and his smile grew a little wider.

"You should smile more, like me."

"What?" Arthur asked, incredulous.

"Your smile is cute; it makes your eyes sparkle more." Alfred added, his own smile growing to twice the size of Arthur's previous one.

"I see. Thank you, then." He smiled in appreciation.

"No problemo! So where do you want to go for dinner? Or, well, we should probably wait a while before getting dinner, since it's only five thirty, and that's a little early to be having dinner." Alfred checked his watch once more before asking, "What do you want to do? See a movie?"

"What movies are out at the moment?" Arthur replied, seemingly interested in the idea of a movie.

"Not sure, but I do know that Interstellar is supposed to be a really good movie! Do you want to watch that? It's Sci-Fi." Alfred's eyes sparkled in enthusiasm and anticipation.

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know I put it as 'complete' but I couldn't stop myself xD xD Anyway, Alfred seems like such a lady killer in this chapter for some reason, but don't worry, his total dork side will appear soon :3<strong>


End file.
